


You Are The Cure, Tommy

by Softasshwasound



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Other, Poor Thomas, Rescue Missions
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasshwasound/pseuds/Softasshwasound
Summary: Alternatywny koniec ostatniej części trylogii Więźnia Labiryntu.Newtowi udaje się przeżyć dzięki lekarstwu, do którego powstania przyczynia się Thomas.Nie ważne jednak, jak bardzo rzeczywistość się zmieni, DRESZCZ nie jest dobry.*bromance*spoilery*pomieszaniezpoplątaniem*książkaxfilm*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Można mnie kochać, albo nienawidzić, ale Newt powinien przeżyć.

Newt otworzył ociężałe powieki, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że nie czuł żadnego bólu. Mózg go już wcale nie swędział, a zmiany skórne wywołane Pożogą zniknęły, jakby nigdy nie miały miejsca. Dziwne, pomyślał. Nawet bardzo dziwne, stwierdził, nadal pamiętając ostatnią scenę sprzed utraty przytomności.

Szamotał się z Thomasem pośród zamieszek, które powoli pochłaniały całe Ostatnie Miasto. Ogień pożerał ulice, a jego mózg pożerała pożoga. W szaleńczym gniewie atakował Tommiego, gdzieś w środku pragnąc, aby to właśnie jego przyjaciel ukrócił jego cierpienie. I myślał, że tak się właśnie stało, stąd ta wszechogarniającą go ciemność.

Myślał, że zginął, że trafił gdzieś daleko, do lepszego miejsca, gdzie nie było pożogi, Pogorzeliska, ani Labiryntów. Teraz jednak wiedział, że się mylił. Zbyt mocno czuł na skórze ciepło słonecznych promieni, które wdzierały się nieproszenie do namiotu. 

Niepewnie zwlókł się z prowizorycznego, mało wygodnego łóżka, odszukując swoje zniszczone trampki. Z nutą nieokreślonego strachu wyszedł na zewnątrz i odkrył, że znajduje się na plaży. Zakrył oczy przed drażniącą jasnością i odczekał chwilę, zanim się przyzwyczaił. Kiedy tylko patrzenie nie sprawiało mu już żadnych problemów, omiótł wzrokiem najbliższą przestrzeń.

Zobaczył wiele namiotów, wszystkie, tak jak ten jego, były rozbite przy plaży, nad rozlewającym się po horyzont oceanem. Kilka ognisk tliło się w oddali, tuż pod największym namiotem, pełniącym rolę czegoś na wzór amfiteatru. 

Gdzie był, kto go tu przyprowadził, dlaczego żyje i czuje się zdrowy? Nie miał komu zadać tych pytań. Nie znał żadnych twarzy ludzi, którzy kręcili się przy obozowisku.

Postanowił ruszyć do największego namiotu, z nadzieją, że napatoczy się na jakikolwiek znajomy twarzostan. Piasek wsypywał mu się do butów, a przez nogę nadal kulał. Chyba tylko te niedogodności sprawiły, że uwierzył, iż nie jest w raju. 

Gdy był już całkiem niedaleko, zauważył, że z mniejszego namiotu, połączonego z tym większym - amfiteatrem - na raz wysypało się kilkanaście osób, w tym dobrze mu znana twarz przyjaciela, po którego wyruszyli nie tak dawno z odsieczą. 

Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Minho zauważył go i zamknął szybko w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

– Newt! Ty pikolony krótasie! Żyjesz! – ucieszył się Azjata, czym wywołał na twarzy blondyna lekki uśmiech. – Byłeś nieprzytomny ponad dwa tygodnie, myśleliśmy, że już po tobie. – dodał czym prędzej, rozumiejąc, że jego przyjaciel może być, delikatnie mówiąc, zagubiony.

– Co się wydarzyło w Ostatnim Mieście? Czemu nie jestem jeszcze poparzeńcem? – zaczął mimowolnie rozglądać się po twarzach zebranych. Dostrzegł Vince'a, Jorge, Brende, Harriet. Gdzieś przewinęła mu się także twarz Arisa i Sonyi. Ale nigdzie nie widział tej aktualnie najważniejszej dla niego twarzy. – Gdzie jest Tommy? – spytał, a cały entuzjazm spowodowany ujrzeniem starych przyjaciół zniknął, gdyż w jego miejsce wkradł się niepokój.

W ciemnych oczach Minho dostrzegł smutek. Były Zwiadowca zwrócił się do Vince'a.

\- Ja mu wszystko wyjaśnię. - zakomunikował, a chwilę później już ciągnął zirytowanego Newta w stronę plaży.

Szli powoli, spoglądając na słońce, zniżające swój kurs.

– Mam się bać, klumpie? – warknął blondyn, gdy Minho zbierał myśli już drugie pięć minut. 

– Wylaksuj. Po prostu nie wiem od czego zacząć. – westchnął brunet. Spojrzał w oczy kolegi, już zdecydowany. – Mieliśmy właśnie Zgromadzenie. Na temat Thomasa.

Serce Newta podskoczyło gwałtownie, unosząc się w nierównym rytmie.

– Gdzie jest Thomas? – zapytał ponownie. 

Minho skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, odwracając wzrok od tych zmartwionych, brązowych oczu przyjaciela.

– Nie ma go tu. Zabrał go DRESZCZ, po tym jak się okazało, że jego krew może wyleczyć Pożogę.

Newt zmarszczył brwi. Zalała go także fala gniewu.

– No co? Chciałeś wiedzieć, czemu nie jesteś cholernym poparzeńcem, to proszę. Thomas ocalił ci tyłek. Ten klump ocalił tyłki nam wszystkim, a teraz DRESZCZ ma dzięki niemu to czego chcieli od początku, lek na śmierć.

Newt aż usiadł z wrażenia na nagrzanym piasku. Sama świadomość, że Tommy go uratował, a teraz tkwił w łapskach znienawidzonej przez nich organizacji, była przytłaczająca. A Minho mówił to takim tonem, jakby nic to nie znaczyło.

– Opowiedz mi, co się dokładnie stało. – poprosił spokojnie. 

Azjata przysiadł przy nim, ręce splatając i opierając je o kolana w łokciach.

– Jak mnie wydostaliście z głównej siedziby DRESZCZ'u, zaczęło ci odbijać. Thomas kazał mi biec po Brendę, żeby załatwiła ci trochę Nirwany, więc pobiegłem. Potem w głośnikach rozległ się głos tej pikolonej zdrajczyni, Teresy - ciemnowłosy skrzywił się wymownie na wypowiedziane przez siebie imię. - Mówiła, że Thomas jest im potrzebny, że może cię ocalić, jeśli tylko dobrowolnie wróci do DRESZCZ'u. Że to on jest tym cholernym lekiem. Brenda podała ci narkotyk i ten głupi klump zabrał cię ze sobą z powrotem do tych szajbusów. Nie wiem, co się stało w środku. Wiem tylko, że wyhaczyliśmy cię na dachu DRESZCZ'u i zabraliśmy stamtąd, nim budynek się zawalił. Thomasa gdzieś zabrali, ale fuj wiemy na ten temat. Musieliśmy uciekać, ty byłeś ledwo żywy, a resztę odporniaków trzeba było zabrać do Vince'a...

– Zostawiliście go?! – wtrącił się, wstając pospiesznie z piaszczystej ziemi. – Po tym jak zrobił wszystko, aby cię stamtąd wydostać?! 

Minho także podniósł się z ziemi. Gwałtownym ruchem chwycił koszulę Newta i przyciągnął go tak mocno, że niemal stykali się nosami.

– Gdybym, purwa, mógł coś zrobić, uwierz, już by mnie tu nie było. Byłbym pierwszą osobą, tak jak ty, biegnącą na złamanie karku dla tego krótasa. Ale nic nie możemy zrobić, na razie. 

Chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, dopóki Newt nie westchnął głęboko, zamykając oczy.

– Wybacz... Po prostu... – zdał sobie sprawę, jak krzywdzący mógł być jego wybuch dla przyjaciela. Znali się najdłużej i naprawdę nie chciał brzmieć oskarżycielsko.

– Wiem, Newt. – przerwał mu, puszczając jego koszulę. – Thomas jest pilnowany, jak kura znosząca złote jaja. Musimy czekać, aż DRESZCZ popełni jakiś błąd. Na pewno go nie zabiją, skoro jest tak ważny.

– No jasne. – prychnął brązowooki. – Będą go jedynie torturować psychicznie, fizycznie lub eksperymentować na jego mózgu. Czy ty siebie słyszysz, Minho? Sam wiesz jak ciebie traktowali. Jak traktowali nas wszystkich.

– Ale ja, ani ty nie byliśmy Ostatecznym Kandydatem. Póki co musimy liczyć na to, że Thomas jest dla nich zbyt cenny, aby go mieli zabić.

Newt przeklął pod nosem, zaciskając ręce mocno w pięści.

– Musimy czekać? – zapytał, czując gorzki smak rozczarowania samym sobą i porażki.

– Na pewno go odbijemy. Klump z tym całym lekiem. Thomas to nasz sztamak.

Słowa przyjaciela dodały mu nieco otuchy. Zgadzał się z nimi w stu procentach. Nie mógł zostawić Tommiego na pastwę DRESZCZ'u, musiał się jakoś odwdzięczyć za uratowanie go przed Pożogą. Musiał uratować przyjaciela, tym razem oni wszyscy musieli zrobić coś dla Thomasa.

*

Thomas nie miał siły, aby otworzyć oczy. Wiedział, że był żywy, to było naturalne, że utrzymywali go przy życiu. Był jednak wykończony, naukowcy nie zwalniali tempa z produkowaniem leku, a jego organizm nie nadążał z regeneracją. 

Nad jego łóżkiem wisiało kilka kroplówek. Jakieś płyny, które zapewne miały go wzmocnić, na tyle, aby można mu było ponownie pobrać krew w pokaźnej ilości. Codziennie zwiększali dawkę. Codziennie coraz więcej leku trafiało do największych szych. Najpierw pracownicy DRESZCZ'u, potem najważniejsi politycy rządu, a następnie najbogatsi i najbardziej wpływowi cywile. 

Nie wiedział ile już tak tkwił w jednej pozycji, bez żadnego ruchu. Stracił rachubę po dwóch tygodniach, a teraz nie mógł nawet samodzielnie oddychać, maska tlenowa stała się jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, choć czasami miał ochotę nawet i przestać oddychać. 

Wtedy sobie przypominał, dlaczego się na to zgodził. Chciał uratować przyjaciół. Gdy się okazało, że to on jest lekiem, DRESZCZ stracił zainteresowanie resztą streferów. Byli bezpieczni, a właśnie o to mu chodziło cały ten czas. Właśnie za to zginęło tak wiele ludzi po drodze. Chuck, Winston, prawie zginęła także Brenda, a potem Newt... 

Czasem przyłapywał się na myślach o blondynie. Nie wiedział, jak jego przyjaciel zareaguje na wieść o jego czynach. W końcu Newt chciał, aby Thomas go zabił. Zostawił mu nawet pożegnalny list. Ale jak Thomas mógłby pozwolić mu umrzeć, kiedy miał alternatywną opcję? Chciał ratować swoich przyjaciół, nie mógł patrzeć, jak giną w Labiryncie, co dopiero zabić któregoś własnymi rękoma lub patrzeć bezczynnie, jak zmienia się w agresywnego zombie. Szczególnie Newt na to nie zasłużył. Dlatego wolał oddać się DRESZCZ'owi, jeśli na szali było życie przyjaciela i bezpieczeństwo streferów. 

Ryzykował tylko tym, że go zabiją. Nie chciał ginąć, ale ostatni raz postanowił zaufać Teresie i jak się okazało, dobrze zrobił, bo wyleczono jego przyjaciela z Pożogi, a resztę zostawiono w spokoju. Chociaż miał do Teresy nadal żal, był jej wdzięczny, że dotrzymała danego mu słowa. Nawet jeśli on sam za to teraz płacił niewyobrażalną cenę. 

Może powinien uciec, może powinien coś zrobić. Ale nie miał już siły. Było mu naprawdę wszystko jedno, stracił motywację. Stracił nadzieję, że ktokolwiek po niego przyjdzie. Nie wiedział, gdzie był, ale mógł tylko podejrzewać, że strzegli go pod każdym możliwym względem. Teraz już nie chodziło o zwykły obiekt, chodziło o niego, a jego krew potrafiła wyleczyć poparzeńca. 

Jego krew była lekiem na Pożogę. Sam nadal ledwo co w to wierzył. Była to tak abstrakcyjna myśl. Nigdy nie sądził, że lek naprawdę istnieje, ale musieli próbować go znaleźć, a tymczasem on był tuż pod nosem. W jego krwiobiegu. Tyle ludzi zginęło, żeby to w końcu wyszło na jaw. 

Czy gdyby dowiedzieli się wcześniej, Chuck nadal by żył, tak samo Winston? Być może Newt nie zatraciłby się w szaleństwie choroby, a został uleczony zanim się tyle nacierpiał? Pozostało mu tylko gdybanie. Miał na to akurat wiele czasu. Od pewnego dnia oprócz lekarzy i naukowców, nikt go nie odwiedzał, nawet Teresa. Leżał, otumaniony lekami, osłabiony do granic możliwości i biernie przyglądał się, jak upuszczają mu kolejne litry krwi. Musiał wyglądać żałośnie. 

– Tak być nie może. – usłyszał znajomy głos z korytarza. Chwilę zajęło mu jego zidentyfikowanie. Jednak dopasował kobiecy głos do kanclerz Avy Paige, co wcale go nie ucieszyło. – On jest wykończony. Nie rozumiecie chyba, że nie możemy pozwolić sobie na najmniejszy błąd. Na dzisiaj koniec badań. – obwieściła zapewne jakiemuś lekarzowi, komuś kto nadzorował pozyskiwanie kolejnych dawek leku.

– Przecież to tylko głupi dzieciak. Jest trochę osłabiony, ale nie możemy zwalniać tempa badań, jeśli chcemy w przyszłości wytwarzać lek sami. – upierał się jakiś mężczyzna, na co Thomas miał wielką ochotę przewrócić oczami lub prychnąć. 

Nie zrobił tego, bo nie miał siły nawet unieść powieki, a co dopiero wydobyć z siebie jakiś dźwięk.

– Powiedziałam coś. To rozkaz. – oświadczyła już bardziej stanowczo.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Tylko kroki rozległy się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował i przerwało je trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Potem cisza, gdyż zapewne został sam.

Zostawili go, aby odpoczął, co zamierzał wykorzystać. Od razu zapadł w głęboki sen, nie zwracając uwagi już na nic.

* 

Gdy się ponownie przebudził, a raczej odzyskał świadomość - bo pobudką nie mógł tego nazwać, skoro nawet nie miał sił, aby otworzyć oczy, a co dopiero wstać z łóżka - stwierdził z niepokojem, że nie jest już sam. Czyjaś dłoń mocno ściskała tę jego, podpiętą do różnych rurek i kroplówek. 

Dziewczęca dłoń. A więc Teresa.

– Przepraszam cię Tom. Naprawdę cię przepraszam – mówiła cicho, wiedząc najwyraźniej, że już ją słyszy. A może nie wiedziała i dlatego zdobyła się na te słowa? Teresa od dawna przestała być dla niego obliczalna – To nie powinieneś być ty. Wszyscy, tylko nie ty. Nie było by mi tak ciężko na to patrzeć. – zacisnęła mocniej swoje drżące palce. 

Chłód bijący od jej dłoni wcale mu nie przeszkadzał, ale czuł się niekomfortowo z tym, że Terasa trzyma go za rękę. 

Zdobył się na wielki wysiłek, otwierając oczy. I od razu pożałował, bo widok błękitnych tęczówek dziewczyny pełnych łez, wcale nie był czymś miłym. Nie sprawiało mu to bólu, nie czuł współczucia. Było mu niezręcznie, gdyż nie rozumiał tych łez, które najwyraźniej wylewała za niego. Uświadomił sobie także, że to, co między nimi było, przepadło bezpowrotnie, wtedy kiedy ich zdradziła. Nigdy już nie spojrzy na jej śliczną buzię, tak jak kiedyś. Już nie podziwiał jej piękna. Nie chciał jej bliskości. Była mu droga, a jednocześnie strasznie obca.

– Minęły już dwa miesiące, Tom. Mają już tyle leku, że miasto zaczęto odbudowywać. – mówiła cichym, bezbarwnym głosem. – Ale nie o tym chciałam ci powiedzieć. Jest coś ważniejszego. Streferzy... – zawiesiła się na chwilę, odwracając od niego wzrok. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Bał się tego, co była przyjaciółka chce mu powiedzieć. – Oni cię szukają, wiesz? 

Zmarszczył brwi, chcąc ukryć szczęście, które zalało jego całego. Sam fakt, że go szukali, z jednej strony napawał go niepohamowaną ulgą, z drugiej niepokojem. Powinni sobie go odpuścić, kiedy nareszcie byli bezpieczni. Dobrze wiedzieli, że odbicie go będzie niełatwe, jeśli nie niemożliwe. Musieli wiedzieć. 

– Gdyby to nie było konieczne, Tom, uwierz mi, już dawno bym im pomogła. Ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Zbyt wiele ludzi zginęło dla tego leku, na pewno to rozumiesz... – spojrzała na niego z nadzieją, że zrozumie. 

Ale on patrzył na nią bez wyrazu, bez żadnych uczuć. Miał tak mętny wzrok, że aż przerażający i wiedziała, że to wina wyłącznie jej. Wiedziała to i zaakceptowała możliwe konsekwencje już na samym starcie. Ciągle go raniła, ale nie potrafiła inaczej.

Nie było już odwrotu. DRESZCZ był dobry, tworząc lek. Nawet jeśli Thomas przez to chwilowo cierpiał. W końcu obiecali nie zrobić mu większej krzywdy, niż to konieczne. Trzymała się tego jak ostatniej deski ratunku.

*

– Purwa. – warknął pod nosem Newt, uderzając pięścią w stół. Frustracja przejmowała nad nim powoli kontrolę. Czuł się tak, jakby ponownie Pożoga zainfekowała jego myśli agresją.

Tak naprawdę był zwyczajnie wściekły, wściekły na brak jakichkolwiek poszlak w sprawie Thomasa. Minęły ponad dwa miesiące od kiedy zabrał go DRESZCZ, a oni nie mieli nic. Kompletnie zero informacji.

Gdzie był Tommy, jak go traktują, co chcą z nim zrobić? Bał się odpowiedzi, a z drugiej strony ich pożądał bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego. 

Kiedy ratowali Minho, mieli przynajmniej przypuszczenia. Teraz nie mogli być niczego pewni. A to sprawiało, że Newt czuł się bezsilny. Brakowało im zresztą czegoś istotnego. 

Całą akcję z ratowaniem byłego Opiekuna Zwiadowców rozkręcił właśnie Thomas. Był piekielnie inteligentny i teraz brakowało im tego przebłysku radykalności. Bali się zaryzykować, bo przecież gdyby zesłali na siebie DRESZCZ, nie tylko nie uszanowaliby woli Thomasa, zwyczajnie przekreśliliby swoją przyszłość.

Strasznie to irytowało Newta. Sam ryzykował dla Minho życie, ba, był pewny, że zginie, a i tak wolał zaryzykować dla przyjaciela. Towarzyszył Thomasowi i nie żałowałby tej decyzji, nawet gdyby faktycznie zginął.

Ale teraz żałował. Żałował, bo nawet jeśli ryzykował swoje życie, nie sądził, że to Thomas zostanie zabrany i użyty niczym przedmiot do ratowania ludzkości. Ten chłopak, który tak zawzięcie walczył o ich wolność, poświęcił własną. To bolało Newta. Bardziej niż jakiekolwiek inne wspomnienie ze Strefy czy Pogorzeliska.

– Odbudowa kolejnych miast jest już zaplanowana. Coraz więcej ludzi dostaje lek, mimo to ciężko wyśledzić te gnidy. Od kiedy runęło Ostatnie Miasto, nie wiemy gdzie mogą się ukrywać, a odbudowany rząd skrzętnie im pomaga w utajnieniu miejsca pobytu "Ostatecznego Kandydata". – ciągnął Vince, nie obdarowywując wzburzonego blondyna nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem. – Mówiąc wprost, bez informacji od wewnątrz, nie mamy szans. A tak się składa, że nie mamy żadnych szpiegów w zanadrzu.

Minho prychnął pod nosem, dobrze wiedząc, jak wygląda sytuacja. Zamierzał im jednak przypomnieć.

– Zdajecie sobie sprawę... – zaczął jadowitym tonem. – że z krwi Thomasa w ciągu dwóch miesięcy wyleczono ponad dwa tysiące poparzeńców? Wiecie ile tortur dziennie on tam musi wytrzymać? My tu sobie siedzimy na dupie, a oni go wykańczają. Z każdym dniem będzie tylko gorzej. W końcu go zabiją, zanim wszyscy mieszkańcy tej purwiastej planety skorzystają z jego pikolonej krwi! A ty nam do cholery jasnej mówisz, że mamy to tak zostawić?! – Azjata uniósł głos, także przekraczając granice wytrzymałości. 

– Mówię, że musimy czekać. Nie zamierzam zostawić Thomasa, ale nie wiemy nawet gdzie go zabrali. Wracanie na kontynent nie ma większego sensu, bo równie dobrze mogli go zabrać na pieprzoną Alaskę. – wycharczał mężczyzna.

Rozumiał, co te dzieciaki czuły, ale nie mógł podejmować nieprzemyślanych decyzji. Niskie szanse powodzenia misji ratunkowej już się nie liczyły, od początku nie mieli żadnych szans. 

Gdyby chociaż Thomas nie okazał się pieprzonym zbawicielem. Ale to oczywiście musiał być on. Bóg lubił robić ludziom na złość. Tak było i tym razem, choć w tej złośliwości wydarzyło się kilka dobrych rzeczy.

Wiele tysięcy ludzi zostało uratowanych przed Pożogą, w tym Newt. Oni natomiast nie musieli już się przejmować DRESZCZ'em. Odporniacy nie byli im już potrzebni. Z drugiej strony zawsze istniał strach, że sobie o nich przypomną. A wtedy wszystko poszłoby na marne. Cała podróż, ukrywanie się, poświęcenie wielu ich przyjaciół, w tym starania samego Thomasa.

– Róbcie sobie, co chcecie. Ja nie zamierzam siedzieć na dupie z założonymi rękami, jak jakiś klump. – oświadczył Newt, odchodząc od stołu. Skierował się do wyjścia, mając dość bezsensownych dyskusji.

– Jestem ciekawy, co takiego wymyślisz. – prychnął Vince, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Widział w chłopaku desperacje, taką samą jaką widział w Thomasie, gdy chcieli uratować Minho. Tym razem jednak wszystko było trudniejsze. 

Były strefer odwarknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, po czym szarpnął za materiał zasłaniający wyjście z pomieszczenia stworzonego specjalnie na zwoływanie Zgromadzeń. Miał już postawić kolejny krok, kiedy w progu pojawił się Gally.

Nim ktokolwiek zdołał się odezwać chłopak wszedł do środka i gwałtownym ruchem rozłożył mapę na stole. Mapa północnej Ameryki miała zaznaczony jeden mały punkcik. Nikt nie miał jednak zamiaru zgadywać, co chłopakowi chodziło po głowie

\- Co ty wyrabiasz Gally? - spytał dotychczas milczący Patelniak. Inni jedynie z niezrozumieniem wpatrywali się w byłego strefera.

Wzrok Gally'ego zwrócił się w nadal stojącego w progu Newta. 

– To aktualna lokalizacja, w której ukrywają Thomasa. – odparł na pozór spokojnie, jednak w jego ciemnych oczach można było dostrzec podekscytowanie.

Blondyn w jednej chwili dopadł do stołu, pochylając się nad mapą. Zaznaczone miasto, niegdyś stolica Kanady, Ottawa, zakreślona została czerwonym krzyżykiem. 

\- To pewne? - dołączył do nich Vince, podejrzliwie zerkając na mapę.

– Coś mi mówi, że owszem. – mruknął w odpowiedzi Gally, zaciskając palce na papierze. 

– Skąd masz tę informację? – zapytał Newt, odganiając dziwne przeczucie niepokoju.

Napiętą atmosferę przerwał śmiech Minho, który z bólu aż złapał się za brzuch. Wycierając niewidzialną łezkę z oka, odetchnął głęboko. Widząc zdegustowane spojrzenia, tkwiące na jego osobie, nieco spoważniał.

– Sorki, sorki. Po prostu... Gally, jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą bym podejrzewał o chęć pomocy Thomasowi. Przecież ty i ten smrodas się nienawidzicie...

Gally nie dał Azjacie dokończyć, od razu się najeżył.

– Zabiłem Chucka, żałuję tego. Myślałem, że już to przerabialiśmy. – warknął, czując że podnosi mu się ciśnienie na same wspomnienie wymienionego czynu. Zawsze już będzie żałował, ale to nie zmieni przeszłości.

Newt położył chłopakowi dłoń na ramieniu, aby wyrwać go z zamyślenia. Miał gdzieś już to, co się wydarzyło w Strefie. Teraz mieli ważniejszą sprawę do załatwienia, niż roztrząsanie minionych wydarzeń.

– Kto jest twoim informatorem, Gally? – ponowił pytanie, które tym razem zawisło w powietrzu na kilka przydługich sekund. 

Kiedy usta Gally'ego zdecydowały się na odpowiedź, większość zebranych już wiedziała, że nic dobrego nie usłyszą. 

I mieli rację.

– Teresa. To Teresa wysłała lokalizację. To ona chce, żebyśmy uratowali tego klumpa. DRESZCZ chce go pokroić, nie mamy wiele czasu.

*  
*  
*


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas nie wiedział, co się dokładnie działo, kiedy Teresa wpadła do jego sali w środku nocy. Była zdenerwowana, nic jednak nie chciała mu wyjaśniać. Wywiozła jego łóżko na jakiś korytarz, uważnie patrząc, czy ktokolwiek się zbliża. Ochroniarze stali na zewnątrz. Nawet jeśli dziewczyna dostała się do Toma dzięki przepustce, wiedziała, że nie uda jej się tak wywieźć przyjaciela z budynku.

Ale gdy tylko usłyszała, że kanclerz Ava Paige straciła swoją posadę, a jej zastępca zaplanował na Thomasie wiwisekcje, nie mogła stać bezczynnie. Od razu po otrzymaniu decyzji nowego kanclerza, powiadomiła streferów o lokalizacji bazy DRESZCZ'u i podjęła próbę ucieczki. Choć wiedziała, że z Thomasem w takim stanie nie ucieknie za daleko.  
Musiała działać, dopóki nie uznano jej za zdrajczynię. Musiała coś zrobić. Uratować chłopaka, który był nadzieją dla tego świata. I który był też jej przyjacielem.

Tuż pod ścianą zauważyła wózek inwalidzki. Od razu do niego podjechała. Pchanie łóżka całą drogę nie wchodziło w grę. Nie miała tyle siły. 

– Musisz mi teraz pomóc, Tom. Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ale wstrzyknęłam ci witaminy na wzmocnienie i amfetaminę. Musisz się ruszyć. Inaczej tu zginiesz. – mówiła szeptem, szybko, drżącymi rękami pomagając mu wstać.

Chłopak nogi miał jak z waty, ale zaparł się rękami i pomógł dziewczynie usadowić go na wózku. Chciał coś powiedzieć, o coś zapytać, ale język plątał mu się zanim jeszcze otworzył usta. Czuł wszystko dwa razy bardziej, a jego wyczulone zmysły zaczęły doprowadzać go do szału. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że gdyby nie był na haju, mięśnie odmówiły by mu posłuszeństwa całkowicie. 

– Dobrze. Posłuchaj mnie, Tom, musisz mi ponownie zaufać. Wydostanę cię stąd, obiecuję. Nie pozwolę im cię zabić.

Słowa Teresy upewniły go w przekonaniu, że DRESZCZ w planach miał coś złego. Jeżeli nawet dziewczyna postanowiła mu pomóc, nie zgadzając się na decyzję organizacji, którą tyle razy wspierała, coś było na rzeczy.

Ruszyli do wyjścia, brunetce było o wiele łatwiej pchać wózek, więc bez przeszkód dotarli do zablokowanych drzwi. Dziewczyna przystawiła swoją kartę dostępu i drzwi otworzyły się, wypuszczając ich do pomieszczenia z windą, pilnowaną przez dwóch rosłych strażników.

Thomasowi serce zabiło mocniej i miał tylko nadzieję, że nikt tego nie usłyszał.

– Potrzebuje jednego z was. Udamy się na najniższe piętro. – zakomunikowała Teresa władczym tonem, który zakrywał w niej strach i niepewność. 

Strażnicy popatrzyli po sobie w zastanowieniu. Jednakże kiwnęli głowami, zgadzając się i jeden z nich nacisnął guzik od windy.

– Dlaczego najniższe piętro? Tam jest pełno poparzeńców. – zapytał strażnik, który przywołał windę. 

Thomas zerknął niepewnie na dziewczynę, wierzył, że ma jakiś plan. Chciał jej ponownie zaufać.

– To pomysł nowego kanclerza, aby Ostateczny Kandydat na własne oczy zobaczył efekty naszych badań. W dzień nie będzie już czasu. – wytłumaczyła, nadal pewnym głosem, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Czuła że może jej się udać, jeśli odpowiednio wcieli się w rolę.

Strażnicy pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem, posyłając Thomasowi kpiące uśmieszki. Drzwi do windy się otworzyły, co przerwało napiętą ciszę. Teresa powoli wepchała wózek do środka, a strażnik stanął w windzie tak, że odgradzał ich od metalowych drzwi. 

Kątem oka brunet zauważył, że Teresa wcisnęła przycisk nie z najniższym piętrem, a z najwyższym. Cieszył się , że strażnik tego nie widział. On nawet nie spojrzał. Najwidoczniej członkowie organizacji szanowali Teresę tak bardzo, że o nic jej nie podejrzewali. Co było zabawne, bo to w końcu oni naznaczyli ją mianem "zdrajczyni".

Musiał jednak porzucić te myśli i skupić się na otoczeniu. Thomas zaczął się zastanawiać nad układem pomieszczeń tego budynku. Czy to możliwe, aby znajdował się tyle czasu pod ziemią? Nie mijali żadnych okien, a dostępu do światła słonecznego nie miał od miesięcy. Trudniej też taką kryjówkę znaleźć, jeśli się nie wie, gdzie szukać, dlatego Streferzy nie mieli szans na odnalezienie go. Wszystko ułożyło się w logiczną całość.

Nim wjechali na najwyższe piętro, Teresa wyjęła zza paska broń. Mały miotacz przystawiła strażnikowi do pleców i bez wahania pozbawiła mężczyznę przytomności elektronicznym pociskiem. Odwlokła go na tył windy i wróciła do Thomasa.

– Teraz nie będzie już tak łatwo.

I jak na zawołanie usłyszeli alarm. Na górze zapewne już czekał na nich cały oddział strażników.

*

Metalowe drzwi rozsunęły się, ukazując pomieszczenie podobne do czegoś w rodzaju recepcji, lecz wypełnione tuzinem strażników. Cóż, Thomas zwątpił, że plan Teresy zadziała. W sumie nawet nie wiedział jaki ma plan.

Dlatego, gdy poczuł spust pistoletu przy swojej potylicy, wstrzymał oddech, automatycznie mając nadzieję najwidoczniej na to samo, na co liczyła Teresa.

– Cofnijcie się, albo usmażenie mu mózgu będzie ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zrobię! – krzyknęła bez zawahania, agresywnie przyciskając mu broń do głowy.

Kilka strażników widocznie się przestraszyło, ponad połowa cofnęła sie nieco do tyłu. Wzięli słowa Teresy na poważnie, ale to nie był jeszcze moment, w którym brunet mógłby poczuć ulgę.

Jeden strażnik, najwidoczniej kapitan jednostki, wyszedł naprzód, unosząc jedną dłoń do góry w uspokajającym geście, a drugą, w której trzymał broń, opuszczając. 

– Uspokój się Tereso, na pewno nie chcesz skrzywdzić przyjaciela... – przekonywał ją mężczyzna.

Thomas zacisnął dłonie na podłokietnikach w wózku, kręciło mu się w głowie, ale nie mógł teraz odpłynąć.

– A jaka to dla niego różnica? – kpiła przekonująco Teresa. – Albo ja zabiję go teraz, albo jutro potniecie go na kawałki. Z tym, że jeśli zabiję go ja, nici z kolejnych badań, usmażę każdą komórkę jego mózgu, nic wam się nie należy. – wysyczała, a strażnik zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

Teraz Thomas rozumiał, co się miało wydarzyć, a przed czym była przyjaciółka zdecydowała się go ochronić. Miał zginąć dla kolejnych badań, aby DRESZCZ mógł samodzielnie wytwarzać lek bez jego pomocy. Nigdy nie zamierzali zaprzestać kolejnych eksperymentów. Nic się nie zmieniło, nawet kiedy mieli już lek w swoich rękach. A on był głupi, wierząc, że jego ofiara cokolwiek wniesie. 

– Cofnijcie się. Wszyscy. – rozkazał w końcu kapitan, przepuszczając Teresę z Thomasem na wózku.

Ciężko jej było jedną ręką pchać wózek, a drugą celować chłopakowi w głowę, ale nie mogła sobie pozwolić chociaż na ułamek sekundy nieuwagi. 

Gdy byli już przy wyjściu, poczuła przy głowie elektryczny miotacz. Zatrzymała się, ale nie zamierzała się poddać. Nie, gdy była już tak blisko.

– Jesteś pewny? W porównaniu do niego, moja głowa jest niewiele warta. – mruknęła na pozór spokojnie.

– Will, odpuść. – głos kapitana rozniósł się po recepcji. 

Strażnik, który przykładał jej broń do skroni, jeszcze chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu cofnął i opuścił dłoń z miotaczem. 

Gdy tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz, uderzył w niego przeraźliwy mróz. Śnieg i zimny wiatr smagały jego twarz, pobudzając go. Trząsł się z zimna, wózek ślizgał się po oblodzonym chodniku. Nikt ich już nie zatrzymywał w drodze do pobliskiego hangaru.

– Wybacz, że nie wzięłam żadnych kurtek, nie było czasu. – wyjaśniła dziewczyna, opatulając go swoim lekarskim kitlem. 

Wyjęła zza paska telefon, nieco za duży na komórkę, bardziej przypominający te satelitarne sprzęty. Musiała się z kimś połączyć, a więc najwidoczniej z kimś współpracowała.

\- Steve, czekamy przed ósemką. - zakomunikowała krótko.

Dosłownie minutę później zjawił się po nich młody chłopak o zielonych oczach i kręconych, jasnobrązowych włosach, Thomas zgadywał, że Steve. Był mniej więcej w ich wieku, a kierował terenówką tak wielką, że wyglądał jak pięcioletni chłopiec za kółkiem. 

*

Steve przygotował na tyłach koce, ciepłe ubrania i jedzenie. Wszystko było jednak zabierane w pośpiechu, więc Thomas nie narzekał, gdy sweter na nim wisiał, a kurtka, okazała się być damską parką. Przejmujący chłód powoli mijał, gdy szatyn włączył także klimatyzację.

– Jaki macie plan, tak właściwie? – odezwał się z trudem, próbując pozbyć się chrypy. 

To było takie dziwne, sam nie pamiętał ile czasu minęło, odkąd ostatnio słyszał swój własny głos. Teraz wydawał mu się on tak niezwykle nikły i słaby.

Teresa, która siedziała z przodu na miejscu pasażera, odwróciła się w jego stronę z nikłym uśmiechem na ustach. 

– Chyba powinnaś zacząć od początku. Można powiedzieć, że chłopaka nie było w świecie żywych ze dwa miesiące. – wtrącił Steve, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi. Musiał być skupiony, inaczej ciemność nocy i utrudnione warunki pogodowe mogły całej trójce pokrzyżować szyki.

– Prawda. – zgodziła się Teresa, powracając na swoje miejsce, jednak dostrzegł we wstecznym lusterku jej niebieskie oczy skupione na nim. 

– Macie czas dopóki DRESZCZ nie wyśle za nami pościgu, więc radzę się streszczać. – przypomniał im, że nadal nie są bezpieczni. Choć dziwiło go, że nadal nikt za nimi nie ruszył.

– W ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin nie wyślą pościgu. – uspokajała go brunetka. – Mają za dużo problemów na raz. Dlatego tak gładko nam poszło. Kiedy wezmą się porządnie za poszukiwania, miejmy nadzieję, że znikniemy z ich radarów. Te auto jest zresztą czyste, nie namierzą nas przez żadne nadajniki. 

Thomas zmarszczył brwi. Wszystko brzmiało dla niego zbyt pięknie.

– Co się do cholery wydarzyło? – zapytał, czując jak jego brzuch wywija fikołki z głodu.

Chwycił kanapkę zapakowaną w srebrny papierek, ktorą pewnie wziął dla niego Steve, ale cały czas patrzył dziewczynie w oczy, dając znać, że uważnie jej słucha.

Wiec zaczęła opowiadać. Dowiedział się od niej wiele rzeczy. Od momentu powstania leku i uleczenia najważniejszych państwowych jednostek DRESZCZ zaczął tracić nad wszystkim kontrolę. Reszta istniejących państw wyłamała się z układu i wypowiedziała wojnę DRESZCZ'owi, wszyscy wręcz oszaleli na punkcie wynalezionego leku. Problem był jednak taki, że DRESZCZ sam z siebie leku produkować nie mógł, przez co wielu Stwórców nadal nalegało na kontynuowanie badań. Kanclerz Ava Paige straciła poparcie i tydzień wcześniej została usunięta ze swojej funkcji, a nowy kanclerz postanowił Thomasa pociąć na kawałki, aby całkowicie ukończyć wzór na lek. 

Wielu ludzi się z nim nie zgadzało, w tym Teresa, której w zaplanowaniu tej ucieczki pomogła sama była kanclerz. W dzień, a raczej jeszcze trwającą noc przed planowaną wiwisekcją, głosy sprzeciwu narosły do rozmiarów buntu. Zbyt wielu ludzi nie chciało utracić promyku nadziei, jakim był Ostateczny Kandydat, a gdyby badania nic nie dały, ludzie straciliby żyjącą fabrykę leku na Pożogę. 

Właśnie dzięki temu wewnętrznemu sporowi udało się opozycji nowego kanclerza, uratować Thomasa przed śmiercią.

I cóż, Thomas miał lekkie wątpliwości, czy zaufać Teresie ponownie, szczególnie gdy usłyszał o "pomocy" od Avy Paige. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Nadal pamiętał ich ostatnią rozmowę, a raczej monolog Teresy. Czuł się zagubiony.

– Dlaczego mi pomagasz? – spytał cicho po kwadransie ciszy. 

Steve roześmiał się głośno, jakby tylko czekał te pytanie. 

– No wiesz, nie byłem odporny, ale żyje dzięki twojej krwi, chłopie. Długi wdzięczności należy spłacać, tak mnie mamusia uczyła, a ta tutaj potrafi być całkiem przekonująca...

– Nie ty, Steve, ale dobrze wiedzieć. – przerwał szatynowi wyjaśnienia, na co Teresa niesłyszalnie parsknęła śmiechem.

– Och, no jasne. – fuknął, obrażony chłopak, ponownie skupiając się na prowadzeniu auta. Przy okazji mamrotał coś pod nosem, jak to wszyscy go olewają, ale Thomas już nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Brunetka spoważniała, a jej głos wydawał się smutny.

– Tom, możesz mi wierzyć, bądź nie, ale nie chciałam nigdy kogokolwiek skrzywdzić. 

– Powiedz to Minho. – skomentował Thomas. 

– Przeproszę go, jeśli będę miała okazję, ale nie o to ci chodzi, prawda?

Westchnął głęboko, odchylając głowę do tyłu. 

– Jeszcze niedawno nie przeszkadzało ci to, jak mnie traktują. Coś się zmieniło, postanowili mnie pociąć. Okej, ale dlaczego ciebie to nagle... Czemu zmieniłaś zdanie na temat tego, że moje cierpienie to zło konieczne? – zadał te pytanie, w końcu to zrobił. 

Musiał znać odpowiedź, od niej zależał cały jego stosunek do Teresy. Nieprzyjemne mrowienie na całym ciele, zdawało się odciągać jego skupienie od dziewczyny. Widział tylko tył jej głowy, nie patrzyła w lusterko tym razem.

– Wiesz, nowe pokolenie coraz częściej okazuję się odporne na Pożogę. Coraz więcej rodzi się takich jak my, Odporniaków. Ale zdarzają się takie przypadki jak Steve, Newt, Winston... Wadliwy gen nadal krąży w żyłach nieodpornych i przekazują go dalej. Ale gdyby tak... Wyleczyć całe nowe pokolenie, dzięki twojej krwi to możliwe. To możliwe wyleczyć nieodpornych, zanim przekażą swój brak odporności dalej. Ty nie tylko zabijasz wirusa, ty wspomagasz organizmy nieodpornych o odpowiednie patogeny. Pomyśl tylko, gdyby to się udało, w przyszłości lek na Pożogę nie byłby potrzebny. Można pomóc tym wszystkim ludziom, którzy boją się, że ich dzieci zginą jako poparzeńcy. Pomóc rodzicom żyć z ich dziećmi. - odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. – Ale jeśli ciebie zabiją, nie będzie na to żadnych szans. Żadnej przyszłości dla nieodpornych. Równie dobrze można pozabijać wszystkich na tym kontynencie i liczyć, że Odporniacy, którzy uciekli DRESZCZ'owi z Prawa Ręką, zaludnią tę planetę od nowa.

W jej oczach dostrzegł determinację, ale także desperację. Jej rozumowanie było logiczne, był w stanie ją zrozumieć. I o dziwo, choć sam sobie nie wierzył, był w stanie wybaczyć, że tyle czasu patrzyła jak przerabiają go na lek. Sam się na to przecież godził. Może to stary Thomas, który przecież pracował dla DRESZCZ'u, aby odnaleźć lek, odezwał się w nim. A może uznał, że będzie to idealna pokuta, za to, że współpracował przy planowaniu Prób. Nie mógł jej jednak do końca o to wszystko obwiniać.

W każdym razie, zdecydował, że jej wybaczy, ale zapominać zamiaru nie miał. I dziewczyna zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, nie prosiła zresztą o nic. Chciała go po prostu uratować.

– Jak chcecie uciec przed DRESZCZ'em? – zapytał po chwili ciszy. Sam nie wiedział jakiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że uda im się przed nimi uciec. Już raz to w końcu zrobili. 

– Zawiadomiłam o naszej ucieczce... – zawahała się, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. – Prawą Rękę. – rzekła w końcu, uznając te odpowiedź za najbezpieczniejszą. 

Opcja "naszych przyjaciół" lub "kolegów ze strefy" wydawała się jej nie na miejscu. I dobrze, że takich określeń nie użyła, Thomas może był za słaby, aby się a nią wściekać, ale niewątpliwie zapamiętałby to i wypomniał jej w odpowiednim dla siebie czasie.

Tymczasem w Thomasie na nowo zaczęła kiełkować nadzieja na zobaczenie przyjaciół. Coś, co porzucił, oddając się dobrowolnie w ręce chorych naukowców, teraz w nim wybuchło.

– Wiedzą, gdzie jesteśmy? Znajdą nas? Co z nimi? – zalał ją lawiną pytań. Miałby ich więcej, ale ta euforia sprawiła, że nagle w głowie miał tylko pustkę.

– Spokojnie Thomas. Wiedzą, gdzie byliśmy. Nie mogłam ryzykować, dlatego nie zdradziłam w zasięgu radarów DRESZCZ'u, gdzie się kierujemy. Zrobię to za kilkanaście kilometrów. – upewniała go. – Choć znając ich, grupa ratunkowa już pewnie jest w drodze. – dodała z nikłym uśmiechem. 

Brunet także się uśmiechnął. Tak, to byłoby do nich podobne. Zapewne te sztamaki nic nie obchodzi, że sam się oddał znienawidzonej przez nich organizacji. Zapewne zrobią mu o to burę, gdy tylko go znajdą. Już nie raz dostawał burę, kiedy chciał pomóc. Na przykład wtedy, gdy wbiegł do Labiryntu, aby pomóc Minho i Alby'emu. Wsadzili go po wszystkim do ciapy na cały dzień. A potem zrobili z niego Zwiadowcę. 

Co teraz zrobią? Na ile dni tym razem trafi do ciapy? Nie potrafił powstrzymać cisnącego się na jego usta uśmiechu. Cokolwiek wymyślą, zobaczyć ich zdrowych i bezpiecznych, będzie dla Thomasa największym szczęściem.

Rozmyślenia przerwał mu dziwny hałas, jakby zgrzytanie w podwoziu. Świat zaczął wirować, a jego bezwładne ciało po prostu miotało się, jak szmaciana lalka. 

Żałował, że pasy bezpieczeństwa z tyłu nie działały, bo właśnie mieli wywrotkę. Ostatnim, co pamiętał przed utratą przytomności, był widok Steva osłaniającego Teresę i światła za szybą, prawdopodobnie drugiego auta które ich zepchnęło z drogi.

*

Byli już w górolocie od kilku godzin, a Newtem targało mnóstwo sprzecznych emocji. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy swojego przyjaciela bezpiecznego, ale z drugiej strony ochota przywalenia mu za to, co zrobił, była niewiarygodnie silna.   
Był na niego wściekły, że tak się poświęcił. Był na niego wściekły, że zaufał DRESZCZ'owi. A najbardziej był wściekły, gdy sobie uświadomił, że ten klump zrobił to, żeby jego - Newta - uratować.

Uniósł wzrok, aby spojrzeć na twarze zebranych w pomieszczeniu sztamaków. Do grupy ratunkowej zgłosiło się kilku byłych streferów. Oczywiście on, Minho, Patelniak i - choć kto by przypuszczał - Gally. Aris, Harriet i Sonya także postanowili pomóc. I chociaż Brenda uznała, że bez niej sobie nie poradzą, to musiała zostać, bo w końcu ktoś zostać na wyspie musiał, ale dzięki niej łatwiej było chociaż przekonać Jorge do pilotowania górolotu. Choć tak naprawdę nie trzeba było go przekonywać, do czego by się nie przyznał.

Poczuł dłoń na swoich splecionych w uścisku palcach, dzięki czemu zauważył, że cały wręcz się trząsł z nerwów. Ciemne oczy Sonyi studiowały jego twarz, a jej ciepły uśmiech uspokoił jego nerwy. 

– Stresujesz się, Newt, na pewno niepotrzebnie. Zdążymy na czas. – mówiła powoli i cicho. Sam jej głos, ciepły i melodyjny, sprawiał, że chciał jej uwierzyć.

Zdziwił się nieco zachowaniem blondynki. Unikała go od dwóch miesięcy, od kiedy obudził się w Raju, a teraz wydawała się zdecydowana, aby go wspierać.

– Dzięki, Sonya. Już mi lepiej. – odpowiedział dziewczynie, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko. 

– Właśnie widać. – skomentowała, zauważając, że gdy drżenie rąk u chłopaka ustało, zaczął nerwowo stukać piętą o podłogę.

– Może się trochę stresuję. – przyznał, a gdy wywróciła oczami, parsknął śmiechem. – Bardziej niż trochę. Ale to nie moja wina, że ten klump wpakował się w taki klump.

Blondynka roześmiała się radośnie i cofnęła rękę. Kilka osób, które przysłuchiwały się ich rozmowie, także się uśmiechnęło. Jednak bardzo szybko uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Zastąpiło go zamyślenie. I wahanie. To z kolei zaintrygowało Newta. 

– Co jest? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego już mniej pewnie. 

– Nie wiem czy to odpowiedni moment na to, ale muszę ci to w końcu powiedzieć. – westchnęła bezradnie.

Milczał, pozwalając jej na zebranie myśli. Cokolwiek chciała mu powiedzieć, mieli jeszcze trochę czasu nim przelecą ocean. Jeśli dziewczynie nie przeszkadzali cisi świadkowie, nie miał nic przeciwko wysłuchaniu jej.

– Bo widzisz, kiedy nas ponownie porwał DRESZCZ, oddano nam nasze wspomnienia. Te sprzed Labiryntu. – mówiła cicho, trochę się gubiąc. – Po prostu sama musiałam się z tym wszystkim oswoić, oddzielić prawdę od fałszu... 

Newt też czuł się zagubiony. Do czego blondynka zmierzała?

– Próbuję przez to powiedzieć... Miałam kiedyś rodziców i starszego brata. Ponieważ byłam odporna, DRESZCZ się mną zainteresował. Zabili rodziców, a brata zabrali razem ze mną... Chociaż nie był odporny. – zakończyła, patrząc na niego z lekkim strachem. 

– Ja jestem... ? – wydukał Newt. Słowo "brat" nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło.

Powoli pokiwała głową. Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewał. Miał siostre. Sonya była jego młodszą siostrą. On, Newt, był jej bratem. 

– Tak, jestem tego pewna. I wiesz, teraz jeszcze bardziej jestem wdzięczna Thomasowi za to, co zrobił. To nic, że nie pamiętasz, cieszę się po prostu, że żyjesz. – stwierdziła ze szczerym uśmiechem. 

Zapadła między nimi cisza, bo blondyn nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, a Sonya powiedziała już wszystko, co chciała. 

Ciche dźwięki szlochania z końca pomieszczenia zwróciły uwagę obecnych. To wzruszony chwilą Patelniak płakał.

\- Co ci chłopie? - zdziwił się Minho, uśmiechając kpiąco. 

Ciemnoskóry nastolatek pomachał jedynie dłonią, jakby na znak, żeby dali mu spokój. Natomiast Sonya i Newt spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem. Reakcja Patelniaka na ich ujawnione spokrewnienie nieco ich rozluźniła. 

– Czy ja byłem, no wiesz, dobrym bratem? – zapytał Newt, kiedy nieco uspokoił oddech.

Sonya roześmiała się ponownie, obejmując go jedną ręką.

– Najlepszym. – zapewniła go szczerze, patrząc prosto w jego brązowe oczy.

Chłopak ponownie skupił wzrok na swoich dłoniach. Musiał sobie wszystko poukładać. To nie był na to czas. A jednak rozmowa z "siostrą" mu pomogła nieco opanować nerwy. Był spokojny do czasu, gdy Jorge przywołał ich do siebie, odbierając znajomy sygnał telefonu satelitarnego Teresy.

*   
*  
*


	3. Chapter 3

Gęste powietrze wywołało u Thomasa reakcję chorobliwego kaszlu, zanim jeszcze zdołał się zorientować, że żyje i jest przytomny. Był poobijany i osłabiony, ponadto chyba oberwał w głowę i mógł mieć nawet wstrząśnienie mózgu, bo wszystkie objawy na to wskazywały.

Było mu niedobrze, żołądek podchodził mu wręcz do gardła, drapiąc jego przełyk w okropnych spazmach bólu. Głowa pulsowała niemiłosiernie, nie pozwalając się skupić na czymkolwiek na dłużej, a najgorsze było to, że nie rozumiał, co się stało. 

Dlaczego Thomas leżał w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji, z tyłu wywróconego samochodu? Jak doszło do wypadku i czemu nigdzie nie dostrzegał ani Teresy, ani Steva? 

Spróbował się podnieść, ale skrzywił się, natychmiast żałując tego czynu. Musiał mieć także złamane żebro. Oby tylko jedno. Z trudem otworzył drzwiczki pojazdu, ale dzięki temu w twarz powiało mu chłodnym powietrzem, co było dość orzeźwiające. Nadal jednak nie mógł wytrzymać tego dymu, który szczypał go także w oczy. 

Nie wiedział skąd znalazł w sobie tę siłę, ale czuł, że nie może zostać w aucie ani minuty dłużej. Źle by się to dla niego skończyło. Chwycił więc leżącą przy jego nogach torbę Steva, w której było jeszcze kilka cieplejszych ubrań i wyczołgał się powoli, twarzą lądując prosto w przeraźliwie zimny śnieg. 

Thomas aż syknął, gdy jego rozgrzana skóra zetknęła się ze śnieżnym puchem. Wiedział, że musi wstać, ale nie miał na to siły. Samochód wywrócił się na kompletnie opuszczonym terenie, otoczonym jedynie lasem. Gdyby go jakiś poparzeniec dopadł, byłby bezbronny i nie mógłby liczyć na żadną pomoc.

Brunet czołgał się, aż dotarł do pierwszego drzewa, dziesięć metrów od wywróconej terenówki. Oparł plecy o pień, ciężko oddychając. To nie był wyczyn odpowiedni na miarę jego aktualnej kondycji, a w zasadzie jej braku. Ciężko mu było skupić wzrok, więc po prostu przymknął na chwilę oczy. Gdy otwarł je po kilku minutach, było mu już nieco lżej. 

Na śladach, które zrobił czołgając się od samochodu, dostrzegł krew, zapewne jego własną. Automatycznie jego ręka powędrowała do twarzy. Krwawił. No oczywiście, że krwawił. Po bólu stwierdził, że ma rozcięty łuk brwiowy, a kawałek skóry tuż przy skroni piekł, jakby był nieźle zdarty. Pewnie całą twarz miał zakrwawioną. Ale co się dziwił? 

Powinien dziękować siłom wyższym, że przeżył to dachowanie tylko z takimi obrażeniami, bo powoli zaczął sobie przypominać jak ogromną siła nim miotała na wszystkie strony. Gdyby złamał kark, byłoby już po nim. Choć i tak nie czuł się jakoś pełen nadziei. Opuszczony, ranny, powoli zamarzający. Nie miał wiele szans na przeżycie, jak tak dalej pójdzie. 

Thomas westchnął głęboko, co ponownie wywołało ból w jego żebrach. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując się uspokoić, przypomnieć sobie, co się stało. Dość miał już na zawsze luk w pamięci.

Powoli przywoływał obrazy, przypominał sobie obce głosy. Ktoś ich zaatakował. Teresa pierwsza została wysadzona z auta, zaraz za nią nieprzytomny Steve. Tom niewiele widział, ale pamiętał głosy. To nie był DRESZCZ. Nie obchodził ich Ostateczny Kandydat. Nawet nie wiedzieli, jak wyglądał. 

Ostatnie słowa jednego z napastników uderzyły go wraz z falą nudności. 

"Dobrze nam za nich zapłacą, tamten już zdycha, ale miała być dziewczyna i chłopak. Są. Zbierajmy się."

Zostawili go na śmierć, a Teresę i Steva zamierzali sprzedać DRESZCZ'owi. 

Nie dał rady. Zgiął się w pół i zwymiotował niedawno zjedzoną kanapkę tuż obok. Nie zarzygał się tylko dlatego, że udało mu się nieco unieść i przekręcić w bok.

*

Teresa miała związane ręce dosyć mocno, przez co otarte nadgarstki lekko piekły. Było to jednak jej najmniejsze zmartwienie. Dwójka poparzeńców, siedzących z przodu pojazdu, wiozła ich prosto w ręce DRESZCZ'u. Mężczyzna i kobieta w średnim wieku nawet nie wiedzieli, jak wielki błąd popełnili, zostawiając Thomasa na pastwę losu. 

Zabrali ją i Steva, bo w radiu, na częstotliwości w której komunikował się DRESZCZ, usłyszeli o dwójce uciekinierów. Tyle zdołała wywnioskować z ich rozmów. Mieli nadzieję, że wymienią ich na lek, a tymczasem jedyną szansę na lek zostawili za sobą. Na pewną śmierć.

Zerknęła w bok, Steve już się wybudził, ale udawał nieprzytomnego. Uznała, że pewnie czeka na jej znak, aby coś zrobili. I dobrze. Poparzeńcy nawet jej nie przeszukali, więc nie wiedzieli, że w kozak wepchnęła mini miotacz elektryczny. Mieli szansę się wydostać i wrócić po Thomasa. 

Za paskiem, pod kurtką miała swój satelitarny telefon, a więc szansa na skontaktowanie się z ekipą ratunkową Prawej Ręki jeszcze nie przepadła. Wszystko dało się odkręcić. Dobro Thomasa było tym razem dla niej najważniejsze. Zbyt wiele krzywdy mu wyrządziła.

Na razie jednak mogła jedynie wysłać alarmowy sygnał, przyciskając telefon do oparcia siedzenia. Nie chciała wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, bo nie miała wątpliwości, że ich porywacze także dysponują bronią. Udało jej się już za pierwszym razem wcisnąć na oślep odpowiedni guzik jedynie napierając swoim ciałem na obdarte siedzenia, choć sam sygnał alarmowy jedynie pozwoli streferom na określenie ich lokalizacji. Zawsze to jednak coś. 

Zatrzymali się nagle, tuż przed drzewem obalonym na i tak zaniedbaną i oblodzoną drogę. W mężczyźnie wywołało to kilka przekleństw. Nie mieli złudzeń. Była to robota człowieka. 

– Nie jesteście jedynymi, którzy przechwycili wiadomość. – stwierdziła brunetka, na co jasnowłosa kobieta zgromiła ją wzrokiem. Najwidoczniej sami to zrozumieli.

– Zamknij się. – rzuciła jedynie blondynka, której strąki włosów odstawały we wszystkie strony.

Teresa postanowiła się nie odzywać tylko ze względu na sytuację. Wolała być czujna.  
Mężczyzna natomiast jeszcze chwilę stukał palcami w kierownicę, po czym zamaszystym ruchem otworzył drzwiczki i wyszedł.

– Nie ruszaj się stąd. – rzucił szatyn, wyjmując zza paska pistolet rewolwerowy.

– Uważaj, proszę. – mruknęła do niego kobieta, ale drzwi już się zamknęły, więc raczej nie jej usłyszał.

Teresa i Steve zaczęli powoli wyswobadzać się z więzów, dzięki skalpelowi, który Teresa przemyciła z oddziału medycznego. Naprawdę powinni ją przeszukać, ale najwidoczniej za bardzo się spieszyli i ją zlekceważyli.

Gdy tylko liny na jej nadgarstkach puściły, podała ostrze swojemu towarzyszowi, a sama przystawiła miotacz do głowy kobiety.

– Ani dgrnij. – poleciła jej, na co jasnowłosa się spięła i otworzyła usta, aby coś powiedzieć, a i w tym ubiegła ją Teresa. – I się nie odzywaj.

Blondynka zamknęła usta, ściskając dłonie w pięści. Teresa i Steve skupili się na drodze. Facet, który ich porwał, skończył już okrążanie pnia. Prawdopodobnie zza przyciemnionych szyb, nie dostrzegł tej zmiany dominujących sił w aucie. 

Steve miał zamiar przesiąść się na miejsce kierowcy. Mogliby wtedy zwyczajnie odjechać. Niestety w ich przypadku nic nie mogło pójść nazbyt lekko.

Strzały posypały się jak grad, przebijając zapewne oponę. Mężczyzna także oberwał, co skłoniło blondynkę do wybiegnięcia z samochodu. To jednak była dla niej zła decyzja. Tak jak jej towarzysz oberwał w nogę, ona w głowę. Dosłownie sekunda i było po wszystkim.

Teresa dostrzegła dwóch atakujących w lesie, za drzewami. Odchyliła nieco szybę i wycelowała miotaczem. Trafiła za drugim razem w poparzeńca, który strzelał do martwej kobiety. Drugiego trafiła w ramię, ale uznała, że to wystarczy.

– Musimy stąd spadać! – ponaglał ją Steve, który był już na zewnątrz.

Dołączyła do niego i zaczęli biec w drogę powrotną po Thomasa. Nie odwracali się na rannego poparzeńca, ani na nieżywe ciało kobiety. Po prostu biegli przed siebie. 

Wiedzieli, że kilka kilometrów dzieli ich od chłopaka, którego zamierzali uratować i dlatego musieli się pospieszyć, aby zdążyć przed DRESZCZ'em. 

Teresa biegła ile miała sił w nogach, dopóki nie poczuła bólu w brzuchu. Zatrzymała się raptownie i od razu zrozumiała.

Dostała kulkę w brzuch. 

Zdołała się jeszcze odwrócić i postrzelić trzeciego napastnika, którego wcześniej nie zauważyła. Zaraz potem opadła na ziemię.

Wszystko działo się za szybko. Krew wypływała z niej w przerażającym tempie. Steve dopadł do niej z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy i troską w oczach.

– Co mam robić? Jak uciskać? – dopytywał jej. Był informatykiem, znał się na technologii, nie na ratowaniu życia.

Teresa pokręciła głową. Rana była śmiertelna, czuła to. Sięgnęła za pasek w kurtce i podała szatynowi telefon satelitarny.

– Musisz... Musisz powiadomić Prawą Rękę, gdzie jest Thomas. Musisz go dla mnie uratować. – ciężko łapała oddech. Coraz więcej wysiłku kosztowało ją utrzymywanie przytomności.

– Co ty mówisz do cholery?! Mam cię zostawić? – uniósł się chłopak, nie chcąc przyjąć tych faktów do wiadomości. 

Teresa umierała w jego rękach. Taki był fakt i nic nie mógł zrobić, aby ją uratować. Ciężko było to zaakceptować.

– Musisz. – wyszeptała na ostatnim tchnieniu. 

Steve jak sparaliżowany patrzył, jak jej klatka piersiowa przestaje się poruszać, a kałuża krwi w której leżała, powiększa się.

Ścisnął telefon w dłoni, zamknął jej błękitne oczy i przeniósł ciało na szosę.

Potem zaczął biec w stronę Thomasa, łącząc się po drodze z ekipą ratunkową Prawej Ręki.

Gdy mniej więcej nakreślił byłym streferom sytuację, zakończył połączenie i rozpłakał się jak dziecko, nie zaprzestając truchtu.

*

Górolot szybko odnalazł Steva, wspólnika Teresy, który pomagał jej i Thomasowi w ucieczce. To jednak nie zadowalało Newta i innych streferów. 

Zaginiony Thomas był osłabiony do granic możliwości, zapewne ranny i niezdolny do ucieczki przed kimkolwiek. Na dodatek temperatura była dla niego kolejnym zagrożeniem, a cenny czas ulatywał im przez palce. 

Wiadomość o śmierci Teresy przyjęli w ciszy. Nie było też czasu na opłakiwanie dziewczyny, która wyrządziła im niegdyś wiele krzywdy. Po prostu skupili się na szukaniu Thomasa. Tak jak i ona tego chciała.

– Musimy znaleźć te auto. Dachowaliśmy przy drodze. Thomas nie mógł odejść daleko. – zakomunikował Steve od razu po wejściu na pokład górolotu. 

Jorge przywołał go do siebie, aby go nakierował. Wpatrywali się z góry na drogę, którą dwie godziny wcześniej jechali. 

– Ten krótas ma naprawdę niebywałego pecha. – prychnął w pewnym momencie Minho, który był już zirytowany samym widokiem lasu i śniegu. 

– Zamknij się i wypatruj. – nakazał mu Newt.

Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy, kiedy byli tak blisko odnalezienia chłopaka. Miał tylko nadzieję że odnajdą go żywego. Wyliżę się jakoś i zabiorą go do Raju. Tam gdzie jego miejsce. 

Bo miejscem Thomasa na pewno nie był las, w którym skona z zimna i licznych ran, których się nabawił, znając życie. 

– Mamy ten złom! Zaraz lądujemy! – usłyszeli komunikat Jorge. 

Streferzy popatrzyli po sobie. Ktoś już naszykował łóżko dla rannego, ktoś inny przywlókł koce z magazynu. Wszyscy działali jak w zegarku. 

Gdy górolot wylądował, czwórka streferów wypadła na mróz, aby szukać Thomasa. I naprawdę, wystarczyło znaleźć samochód - który według Newta był w opłakanym stanie - aby znaleźć Thomasa, który leżał kilka metrów dalej, nieprzytomny. 

Newt, Minho, Patelniak i Gally dopadli do niego, wszyscy na raz. 

– Jest nieprzytomny, ale żyje! – ucieszył się Minho. 

– Czy oni go w ogóle nie karmili? – zmartwił się Patelniak, zauważając wychudzone ciało i twarz chłopaka.

– Zabierzmy go stąd. Później będziecie podziwiać jego twarzostan. – zirytował się blondyn. 

Minho i Patelniak zajęli się przeniesieniem Thomasa na pokład górolotu. Reszta asekurowała akcje, wypatrując po drodze potencjalnego zagrożenia. 

Gdy wreszcie odlecieli, a Thomas został położony do łóżka i przykryty kilkoma kocami, atmosfera w latającym pojeździe wypełniła się ulgą. 

Newt siedział najbliżej Thomasa, razem z Sonyą, która obmywała twarz brunrta z krwi. On natomiast szykował apteczkę pierwszej pomocy, chociaż wiedział, że jedynie z ranami na głowie zdoła cokolwiek zrobić. 

Chłopak na pewno był osłabiony, wyziębiony. Z tego, co zauważył przy drzewie, pod którym go znaleźli, wymiotował. Mocno oberwał w głowę podczas wypadku, być może miał też wstrząs mózgu? 

Westchnął, aby o tym chwilowo nie myśleć. Cieszył się, że Tommy żył. Cieszył się, że zdołali go wyrwać DRESZCZ'owi.

Teraz wreszcie mogli ruszyć z powrotem do Raju, unikając radarów DRESZCZ'u jak ognia.

*

Zanim jeszcze Thomas otworzył oczy, czuł się bezpiecznie. Nie wiedział dlaczego, zwyczajnie tak się czuł. Nic go nie bolało, choć nadal był słaby. Dlatego kiedy uniósł się na łokciach, zakręciło mu się w głowie. Poczuł także pewien brak. Rzemyk od Newta, który miał na szyi od kiedy opuścił Ostatnie Miasto, zniknął.

Otworzył szeroko oczy. Miał obandażowaną skroń i łuk brwiowy, poza tym był chyba na silnych środkach przeciwbólowych, bo nie czuł aż takiego bólu w żebrach, jak powinien. Jego obawy co do rzemyka się potwierdziły. Mimo to czuł się znośnie. Uznał to za dobry znak, gdziekolwiek był, raczej nie chciano go zabić.

Była noc, ale wcale nie panowała idealna cisza. Słyszał dochodzące z zewnątrz głosy, jakby biesiady. 

Postanowił sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje. Znajdował się w jakimś wojskowym namiocie, więc żeby dotrzeć do wyjścia musiał się nieźle wysilić, podpierając się o jakieś przedmioty, których widział jedynie zarysy w ciemnościach. Półki i łóżka nie wywracały się pod jego naporem, może dlatego, że tak schudł podczas pobytu w bazie DRESZCZ'u.

Gdy w końcu dotarł na koniec namiotu, odsłonił powoli ciężki materiał, robiący za "drzwi". W oddali dostrzegł ognisko, a dookoła niego zebrany tłum ludzi. Siedzieli, rozmawiali, śmiali się. Niektórych rozpoznał.

I wraz z tą świadomością, że jest wśród swoich, nie mógł powstrzymać tej jednej łzy, która spłynęła po jego policzku niekontrolowanie. Jak szybko się pojawiła, tak znikła, wchłonięta przez rękaw jego bluzki. Ale uśmiechu powstrzymać nie mógł. Tak samo ze szczęściem, które wypełniło go od pięt do czubków palców jego dłoni.

– Nie powinieneś wstawać, idioto. – usłyszał znajomy głos z boku. Głos pełen pretensji. Automatycznie przekręcił głowę, aby spojrzeć na Newta.

Blondyn wyglądał o wiele lepiej, niż kiedy się ostatnio widzieli. Po Pożodze nie było na nim śladu. Zdrowa skóra odbijała płomienie ogniska z daleka, a oczy, pozbawione obłędu, wpatrywały się w niego z niezrozumiałym błyskiem. 

– Dlaczego nie jesteś z resztą? – zapytał, chociaż wiedział, że to najgłupsze pytanie jakie mógł zadać jako pierwsze. 

W ręku jasnowłosy trzymał rzemyk, który podstawiał pod płomień zapalniczki. Był to ten sam rzemyk, który Newt mu podarował, co sprawiło, że Thomas zmarszczył brwi i szybkim ruchem – na ile mu pozwoliło jego osłabione ciało – wyrwał rzemyk z oplatających go płomieni.

– Ktoś musiał cię pilnować, Tommy. – wyjaśnił spokojnie wyższy chłopak, po czym wyciągnął rękę po rzemyk. - Oddaj. Nie potrzebujesz już tego. 

Thomas zacisnął palce na metalowej ozdóbce, nie zważając na parzące go ciepło. 

– Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, Newt? – swoim wzrokiem Thomas wręcz go zabijał. Wbijał malutkie igiełki pretensji, przysłowiowo przyszpilając blondyna do muru.

Wystarczyło przekręcić kawałek metalu i rzemyk otworzył się, prezentując kilka kartek zgniecionego i zmiętego papieru. Zapisane słowa Newt dobrze znał i obawiał się, że Thomas także.

– Przeczytam ci moje ulubione fragmenty, co ty na to? – zaproponował brunet, kipiąc ze złości.

– Tommy, to nie jest potrze...

– Nalegam. – przerwał mu, skupiając się na tekście. Odchrząknął, aby przeczyścić gardło i pozbyć się chrypy.  – Drogi Thomasie. Jak sięgam pamięcią, jest to pierwszy list jaki pisze. Oczywiście nie wiem, czy pisałem jakiś przed Labiryntem. Jednak nawet jeśli nie jest to mój pierwszy list, najprawdopodobniej będzie moim ostatnim. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że się nie boję. Przynajmniej nie umierania. Jeśli już, to zapominania. Przegrywam z tym wirusem i to mnie przeraża. – zaczął, na początku drżącym głosem. 

Musiał też opanować trzęsące się ręce. Nie chciał się pogubić w tekście.

– Pamiętam, jak przybyłeś do nas pierwszy raz w Pudle, przerażony i mały świeżuch, który nie pamiętał własnego imienia. – kontynuował, oddychając głęboko. – Od momentu, w którym wbiegłeś do Labiryntu, widziałem że pójdę za Tobą wszędzie. I poszedłem. Jak my wszyscy. Jeśli mógłbym to wszystko powtórzyć, zrobiłbym to. I nie zmieniłbym ani jednej rzeczy. – jego głos nieco się załamał, nadal jednak nie zamierzał przestać. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś patrząc wstecz, lata wprzód, będziesz w stanie powiedzieć to samo. Przyszłość jest teraz w twoich rękach, Tommy. Wiem, że znajdziesz drogę, aby zrobić to, co słuszne. Zawsze ci się udawało. Opiekuj się wszystkimi. Zasługujesz na to, aby być szczęśliwy. Dziękuję Ci za bycie moim przyjacielem. Żegnaj. Newt. – ostatnie dwa słowa wyszeptał, nie mając już siły na złość. 

Newt na niego nie patrzył, wzrok skupił na butach, którymi żłobił dziurę w piasku. To nie znaczyło jednakże, iż nie słuchał.

– Czemu to zrobiłeś? – zapytał cicho, mając na myśli oczywiście więcej niż przeczytanie przez Thomasa listu na głos. 

Nawet jeśli był to list pożegnalny, którego nie powinien przeczytać ani razu, skoro Newt nie umarł.

Brunet opadł na piasek, siadając po turecku. Nieco niepewnie, ale za jego śladem poszedł także blondyn. 

– Widzę, że jesteś na mnie zły za to, że oddałem się DRESZCZ'owi. Wiedziałem, że będziesz, nawet jeśli uratowało ci to życie. Ale wiesz Newt, ja też tego nie żałuję. I gdybym miał to powtórzyć, zrobiłbym to. Dlatego nie masz prawa uważać, że to, co zrobiłem, było bezcelowe. Ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi, ty nie masz do tego prawa. – wyznał Thomas szczerze, czując jak napięcie znika z jego ramion.

Newt pokręcił przecząco głową. Rozumiał Thomasa, ale nie zamierzał się z nim zgadzać.

– Jesteś lekiem, Tommy. Ale przede wszystkim jesteś moim przyjacielem. I to, co zrobiłeś było bardzo głupie. Wolałeś zaufać DRESZCZ'owi niż...

– Niż pozwolić ci zginąć? – wszedł mu w słowo. – Tak. Wolałem. Ale nie tylko o to chodziło, Newt. Sam to powiedziałeś, jestem lekiem. 

Na chwilę nastała cisza, ale Blondyn wiedział, że Thomas nie skończył. Co chwile jego wzrok przeskakiwał z obiektu na obiekt, jakby zbierał myśli. Jakby walczył z samym sobą. Sobą z przeszłości.

– Pomagałem Stwórcom. Stworzyłem Labirynt. Wszystko dla leku. Poświęciłbym was dla niego.

Newt prychnął na te słowa.

– Przestań. Mówiłem ci już. To, co było przed Labiryntem się nie liczy.

– Z szacunku do was i dla tych wszystkich ludzi, których byłem niegdyś w stanie poświęcić, nie mogłem zignorować faktu, że lek jest we mnie. Nie mogłem. – wyszeptał ciemnowłosy, chowając twarz w dłoniach. 

Chłodna bryza owiała ich, sprawiając, że wzrok obojga pognał do oceanu. W ciemnościach woda wydawała się dzika, niebezpieczna. Jednocześnie była ich murem obronnym od świata zewnętrznego. Byli już poza radarami DRESZCZ'u. Poza zasięgiem umierającej cywilizacji, która co i rusz rodziła się na nowo. Teraz pozostali tylko oni i przyszłość.

Newt nie wiedział skąd ten pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy. Długo się jednak nad tym nie zastanawiał. Po prostu zabrał Thomasowi list, odpalił zapalniczkę, którą zabrał z górolotu i skierował płomień na kartki. 

Pożegnalne słowa spalały się jedno po drugim, w czym znalazł ukojenie. Thomas także nie protestował, choć smutek malował się na jego twarzy.

– Kiedy byłem bardziej przytomny, czytałem ten list na okrągło. Nie miałem nic innego do roboty. – wyznał brunet cicho. 

Gdy z kartek pozostał jedynie popiół, Newt podniósł się z zimnego piasku, otrzepując swoje spodnie.

– My się już żegnać nie musimy, Tommy. Nie potrzebujesz żadnego pikolonego listu, ani pokuty. Ale musimy na skale zapisać jeszcze jedno imię. – zadecydował jasnowłosy.

Thomas wstał niechętnie. Nigdzie nie dostrzegał Teresy i w głębi duszy domyślał się, że nie udało jej się przeżyć. Nie był w stanie zapłakać, ale niewątpliwie ostatnimi swoimi czynami dowiodła, że była prawdziwą przyjaciółką. Kochał ją. Nie był już dawno zakochany, ale ją kochał i wybaczył. Zasłużyła przynajmniej na pamięć. Choćby miało to być jedynie imię wyryte na skale. Zasłużyła na jego wdzięczność.

– Zrobimy to razem Tommy. Chodź. – Newt poklepał go po ramieniu. 

Poprowadził też w stronę centrum obozu, gdzie znajdywała się ogromna skała, na której wyryto imiona poległych przyjaciół. Podał mu nawet nożyk, aby mógł wyryć imię, a dłoń przyjaciela na jego barku, dodawała mu odwagi i nadziei. 

Wraz z ostatnią literą, na skale znajdowały się już imiona wszystkich, którzy zasługiwali, aby znaleźć się w Raju. 

To miejsce było dla nich. 

To miejsce było ich.

I wraz z obecnością Thomasa i Newta, wszystko było już na swoim miejscu. 

*  
*  
* * *


End file.
